The Stars
by Crimson Princess347
Summary: When her boy left her in Konoha, Sakura worked hard for the position of head medic at the hospital, only to find that having some interesting powers has landed her in hot water! Read the story to find out more...


Stars

Chapter 1

Sakura was sitting in her favourite tree thinking, well really staring at the beautiful comet shower over head and daydreaming .Thinking about the last week would hurt her brain to much it might explode; sighing, she imagined what it would be like to escape reality, to endlessly wander space, to discover things that no one had seen or ever will see ever again. To just disappear; to go in to another world. Forget everything.

But alas it was not to be. "Why, why did _**he**_ have to come back now of all times" Sakura thought exasperatedly. He, _**Sasuke**_, had come back a week ago, bruised emotionally and physically. He had this unnerving habit of observing anyone and anything that crossed his path and Sakura wasn't sure if he knew her secret or not. The secret that had started a year ago. A year ago that she had come back, broken and in need of some serious help. Just one year ago she was human, oh, to Sakura it seemed an eternity ago.

The comet shower ended. Sakura stood up and jumped down from the tree ;walking home ,never letting her gaze waver from the crescent moon above her, not even when she saw three menacing men come out of an alley way, looking at her and sharpening their knives, out of the corner of her eye. She decided that she was going to play with them before hearing their screams eco down the shadowy street.

It was by the moon that her other instincts awakened, able to control them now, she directed them on to criminals and other things of the Night, serving justice in a slightly more unconventional way then what Tsunade might have taught her.

The men came up to her, eyeing her up. With sea green eyes and short, beautiful, pink hair, she was the most beautiful woman in Konoha hands down.

'Hey, Gurley' The man in the centre leered while the other two circled around her' Want to play?'

'No thanks,' Sakura paused

'I'm already playing something else,'

And with that she, with a blink of an eye, kicked the mans knife on to the 10 storey building opposite them.

The man backed up a couple of meters and broke into a sweat.

'Where…where…'

'You shouldn't be out at this time of night…'

Sakura took a step forward, in to the moonlight then smiled, her menacing eyes locked on to her prey.

'Who knows what's out here…'

All the men started running but it was too late; in less than a second all of them where down. Sakura held one of them up against a wall, hanging 3 feet above ground by the hand around his neck.' Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?'

'Please! I don't want to die!'

Sakura leaned in closer

'Then you shouldn't have been born"

Landing with a soft thud, Sakura hopped in to bed, satisfied and ready to go to sleep; ready for tomorrow and what ever lay ahead. Even, if it meant spending some alone time with that damm emo prince.

Chapter 2 Crescent Moon

Flashback

_Sakura lifted her head to the horizon, gazing at the beautiful lake just ahead, In the distance she could see the mountain range that announced the Land Of Fire ,squinting, Sakura saw the river beyond it, heavily polluted._

End of flashback.

Walking to her first training session with the reunited Team 7, Sakura was distracted, déjà vu took over, and she knew that Sasuke was about the same level or higher than Naruto. She sighed, felling once again outclassed by her team mates. But then suddenly felt elated at the thought that however strong they were, in the form she took on at night, her boy's wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"Sakura-chan!!"

Naruto confidently strode towards her on the bridge, giving her a heart warming smile.

"Naruto-kun, how have you been?"

"Just great. Hey, do you know where the teme is?"

"Hn. Right here dobe"

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto so suddenly that the blonde boy jumped then faced the teen.

"Jeez, teme. Anyway Granny Tsunade has a mission for us so we have to go to the hokages building in an hour and sensei will meet us outside. "


End file.
